kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chu
The State of Chu is the largest single state and is located in the southern border of China. It is considered a superstate and is capable of wiping a state off the map if they so choose too. Because of that, other states prefer to avoid conflict with the state of Chu. Geography Chu encompasses a large landmass that borders Qin, Zhao, Han, Wei, and Qi. The Yangtze River flows through the country. It is known to be a superpower and its size is equal to that of the other six states combined. Despite this, they are wary of who they attack as they share borders with 5 different states and could be invaded by any if they strike at one. History At one point, Chu only had half its territory while Qi had the other half. But due to a joint coalition of the states, Qi lost all their possessions in the south which Chu absorbed into their kingdom. They have a strong military and normally the other states are wary of starting a war with them. Once, years ago, one of Qin's Six Great Generals Oukotsu tried to conquer some of Chu's territories to which the Great General "Tiger of Chu" Kou En sent an army, led by Kanmei in his younger days, to meet the aggressors. Surprisingly, Kan Mei managed to wound Oukotsu with a single cut of his sword and forced him to head back to his homeland ashamed of his defeat. That failed attempt at Chu's lands was swiftly covered by Qin. The land south of Chu is inhabited by the Baiyue people and this wild frontier could be seen as a training ground for Chu Generals as was seen for Rin Bu Kun. Story Culture Not much is known on the culture of Chu as of yet, but the state is one of the leading states in metallurgic production. What is known is that being a general is of great honor and esteem as it is very competitive to be one due to Chu having a bigger population than the other states as stated by Rin Bu Kun. Government The state is a monarchy and was ruled by king Kou Retsu, with Shun Shin Kun as the prime minister. Together they ruled Chu with an Iron fist. After the death of those two political figures, the current Prime Ministers are Ri En and Karin, under the "Double Prime Minister System". This system stabilized Chu within a month. Royal Family: Prime Ministers: Officials: Citizens Military The Chu Military is capable of wiping a state off the map if they so choose which makes them an opponent other states prefer to avoid. The military structure is similar to that of other states in some aspects and is organized from top to bottom by; Great Generals, Generals, 1000-man commanders, 300-man commanders, 100-man commanders and finally Go's (five-man units). It was said that they probably have over 1 million soldiers in their army. Head of Military Affairs: Shun Shin Kun † Great Generals * Ka Rin * Kan Mei † * Kou En Generals * Rin Bu Kun † * Bei Man * Gou Ma Sho Category:Locations Category:States Category:Warring States